Two Kids Without Their Jackets Prompts
by my-other-ride-is-your-mum
Summary: Collection of prompts from my TKWTJ-Verse previously posted on my tumblr, (link in my profile). If you have any ideas for prompts you'd like to see please hit me up on tumblr, in a review or PM!
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt:- "Hey, what about Puck and Santana's strip club scene?"**

**.**

**.**

She's woken by a dull pain pressing into her side. It's not enough to make her want to open her heavy eyes though, so Santana just rolls over and snuggles back into her blankets. Her bed in April's house is like sleeping surrounded by clouds and she plans to spend as much time in it as possible. It's summer and she has no class to be in and she feels like she could sleep for another 30 hours.

"Have fun last night did you?"

Brittany's sharp voice causes Santana to wake a little more but it's still not enough for her to open her eyes, a dopey grin forming on her face instead.

"Britt Britt come sleep with me," she mumbles out as she blindly reaches her hands out for her girlfriend, not entirely sure if she's dreaming or not.

Her hands catch an arm or leg or something and she pulls forward weakly but to no avail.

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon, Santana."

She finally blinks the sleep out of her eyes and wipes the drool away from her chin, trying to gather her sluggish thoughts into something coherent. She supposes she should get up.

She glances up to see her girlfriend properly and smiles, her eyes trailing up long, tan legs only covered up by a tiny pair of shorts, a sliver of skin showing between them and a tight tshirt. Yes, there are much more fun things she could be doing with her girlfriend rather than sleeping.

Although the pissed off expression on Brittany's face once Santana's gaze settles there certainly doesn't bode well for what she has on her mind right now. Her heart rate picks up and her brain starts to kick into gear as she thinks about what her girlfriend could be pissed about.

"You guys must have had a big one at Mike's last night," the blonde comments but it sounds a lot more like an accusation and Santana nods dumbly while internally panicking.

Shit. Brittany totally knows.

"The photos sure look like you had a good time."

Santana's eyes widen and she sits up. "What photos?"

Brittany just laughs mirthlessly and pulls her phone from her pocket, pressing a few buttons before scrolling her thumb along the screen.

"Puck's instagram account documented most of the night. My particular favourite is the shot of you with your head buried in some stripper's cleavage."

Brittany is fuming now and Santana jumps out of bed, not needing to look at the photos because even though she was pretty wasted last night she still remembers what happened.

"Fuck. Britt that's not what happened." She reaches for the blonde but Brittany steps back and Santana's hands fall back to her sides. "I was just sitting there and she rubbed her tits in my face. I swear to god I didn't even know she was going to do that! Puck paid for a lap dance without telling me."

Brittany scoffs and shakes her head. "It doesn't look like you were pushing her away."

"It happened in all of like three seconds!" Santana tries to defend herself. She knows it wasn't her finest moment but she didn't do anything wrong. "And it's not like you'd have even _known_ about it if Puck hadn't been playing paparazzi!"

As soon as Brittany's eyes flare wide Santana knows she's really stepped in it. Their eyes lock for a tense moment before the blonde shakes her head in disbelief and disappointment and turns to walk away.

Santana calls after her but knows it's useless, sitting back down on the side of her bed and letting out a frustrated breath. She swears she could punch herself in the face sometimes. She needs to stop saying stupid shit.

.

Santana calls a dozen times and leaves a bunch of apologetic voicemails but for the next day they go unanswered. She calls Quinn out of desperation and gets an earful from her about it too. Then she's so pissed off that she goes round to Puck's and yells at him for twenty minutes about the shit he's dumped her in. Of course he accepts no responsibility and says that he didn't force her to go to the club, which is true, and that he didn't force her to sit there for a lap dance, also true – she just didn't want to be rude to the girl, and that he's not the one who said that stupid shit to Brittany – also true. So really in the end she leaves feeling a lot worse than she came.

Another day passes with nothing from the blonde and Santana can't take it anymore so she finally goes over to the Pierce residence, hoping against hope that neither of Brittany's parents are home.

Thankfully they aren't and she only has to endure an interrogation at the door from the youngest Pierce, which is probably worse because Leah definitely dislikes her most out of the Pierces.

Santana is pretty sure that Leah is about to shut the door in her face when Brittany appears behind her and tells her to go back to watching TV. Leah gives Santana one last stink-eye before heading back into the house.

Brittany doesn't invite Santana in though and it stings a little, the blonde leading them out to the chairs on the porch around the side of the house.

"Britt, I'm sorry for being an idiot," she says sincerely. "I mean I wasn't lying about how I didn't know the stripper was going to do that, and I didn't even touch her intentionally…I mean I didn't even think we were _allowed_ to touch them. Not that I wanted to!" she adds quickly, not wanting to fuck up again. "But I shouldn't have said that thing about you not finding out. I would have told you." Which is absolutely the truth. "The photos just make it look much worse than it was."

Brittany nods but Santana can tell she's still upset.

"Why did you even go there?"

Her voice is small and it pulls at something in the brunette's chest. She knows she's hit on the real problem.

"Are you upset that I was there?"

Brittany shrugs. "I mean would you like it if I spent the night staring at half naked women? Having their boobs rubbed in my face?"

And that's when Santana finally gets it.

"Britt," she says gently, waiting for the blonde to look up at her. "I only went because Puck, Mike and Mercedes wanted to go. I spent most of my time talking to Mercedes about you which is why Puck bought me that lap dance." She leans forward to brush away Brittany's bangs before holding her face gently. "I promise you, I would rather watch you doing homework fully clothed than watch any of those girls."

Santana hopes that Brittany can see how much she absolutely means it and is relieved when the blonde gives her the easy smile she's been missing the last couple of days.

"You know I think I'd give an excellent lap dance," Brittany winks.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:- "When do you think Santana told Brittany about how many people she had slept with? Would she have expected that number?"**

**.**

**.**

As soon as the words are out of her mouth Santana winces in anticipation of Brittany's reaction.

She doesn't even know why she told her. It's not like her girlfriend even asked really. They've only been dating two weeks and it's not like Santana planned on dropping that bomb quite so early, (or ever), but when Brittany had casually asked her about past relationships Santana had just blurted it out.

Because she'd never had past relationships. She'd had girls. Thirteen of them to be exact. And one boy. Which she'd rather forget. Which is what she'd just blurted out.

She doesn't miss the way Brittany's eyes widen, clearly surprised by the number, and Santana worries again that this will be it. This will be the thing that Brittany discovers about her that makes her realise. Makes her realise that Santana isn't the kind of person she wants to be with. Santana feels like she's been waiting for it since they first met, the time when Brittany will decide that she's made a mistake, that Santana's not really worth it.

"Oh," the blonde exhales, "Oh okay."

Santana watches the way Brittany seems to deflate and feels shame overwhelm her.

"It's not like I'm proud of it," she mumbles, eyes darting down to her fidgeting hands in her lap. She's not proud of it at all. Some of those girls she doesn't even remember their name. Then there are the ones she messed around with but didn't have sex with.

Brittany's hand creeps into her vision and covers both of Santana's comfortingly.

"Hey, I'm sorry," she whispers, her voice encouraging Santana to look up at her again. "I didn't mean to react like that, to make you feel bad about it."

"You didn't. I already felt bad about it. I know sleeping around with girls I barely know isn't something to be proud of."

"It's not that. I just," Brittany's eyes dart away nervously before flicking back to Santana's. "It's just that I've only slept with one girl before and I know we're not ready have to sex yet but when we do I want it to be special for you and you've had a lot of experience and I haven't and what if I'm no good."

Santana's eyebrows raise as she listens to Brittany ramble on and she realises that Brittany isn't judging her. She should have known better. Just like Santana, Brittany is worried that she won't be enough, which is just ridiculous in the brunette's opinion.

She lifts her hands to cup both of her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Britt," she whispers with all the affection in the world, waiting until blue eyes meet her own. "I might have slept with those girls but I've never done _this _before."

Santana watches Brittany's eyes soften and she knows that her girlfriend understands the significance of her words. That Santana might have given her body to girls before but she has never given her heart, never given her trust.

The corners of Brittany's lips start to curl and Santana feels that flutter in her stomach that is just for Brittany.

"I've never done this either," the blonde whispers.

"Yeah?" Santana asks hopefully. She knows that Brittany's had a girlfriend before.

But the way Brittany is staring at her now leaves little doubt about the sincerity of her words.

"Yeah," the blonde answers before pushing up against her and crashing their lips together.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:- "Who do you think asked the other about the moving together thing?"**

**.**

**.**

"I'm so glad Chelsea works so much," Santana mumbles against the skin of Brittany's neck in between kisses.

The two girls are taking advantage of Brittany's roommate once again being out all evening and Santana had practically mounted her girlfriend as soon as the door had closed behind them. She'd had enough time to strip off her own shirt and then Brittany's before they'd fallen together onto Brittany's bed, the brunette now laying half on top of her.

Brittany groans and Santana smiles into her neck, thrusting her hips down for emphasis.

"God knows my roommate is always there," she continues, her lips moving down into Brittany's cleavage.

Brittany just hums this time, far too distracted as she lifts her hand to tangle in dark hair and pulls Santana closer. Tanned hands slide underneath her back and unclip her bra, Santana pulling back just long enough to pull it away from Brittany before she's leaning down again and taking a hardened nipple between her teeth, biting down gently before soothing it with her tongue.

She smiles when Brittany moans out her name and she moves her hands down to the blonde's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them easily. She slides her hands down into them and around to grab at Brittany's ass at the same time as she pulls her centre up against her thigh.

She's just about to move one hand around to where she knows her girlfriend needs her when she hears the door opening.

"Oh shit," she hears Brittany's roommate Chelsea yell into the room and Santana scrambles to cover up her girlfriend, pressing her own chest against Brittany's trying to protect some of her modesty.

Fucking hell. Usually Santana merely tolerates Chelsea, she knows the other girl doesn't like her for some reason, but right now she really fucking wishes she didn't exist.

"I'm closing my eyes," Chelsea announces as she shuffles towards her side of the room blindly and Santana grabs for their discarded shirts next to the bed.

"I thought you said you were out until ten?" Brittany asks, slipping her shirt over her head and buttoning her jeans. She glances over at Santana to make sure she's fully clothed again and the brunette sees the frustration on her face. "And you can open your eyes, we're good."

"I wasn't feeling well so I got someone to cover my shift," Chelsea explains as she slumps down to lie on her bed.

Santana stands and holds her hand out to Brittany who takes it without question and allows herself to be pulled up. "We'll get out of your hair then."

She grabs her bag and leads Brittany out the door.

"We need to not have roommates."

.

"I think we should get a place off campus and move in together."

Santana stops chewing with half a French fry hanging out of her mouth and blinks dumbly at her girlfriend.

"I mean…it was just an idea," Brittany immediately starts to backtrack with a shake of her head, obviously misinterpreting Santana's silence as rejection.

Santana swallows and reaches a hand across the small table to stop Brittany from slumping back in her seat.

"I spent two hours yesterday looking at apartments online," Santana confesses with a cheeky grin. "I was going to talk to you about it after that test you've been studying like crazy for."

A grin breaks out across Brittany's face and Santana feels her own smile growing at the sight of it. Brittany's smile always fills her chest with this ridiculous floaty feeling. She loves it.

"Yeah? You wanna move in together?"

Santana nods. She's never been surer of anything. She wants to spend her life with Brittany.

(She'd also like to have sex with her girlfriend without having to schedule it around their roommates.)

"I can't think of anything I want more."

Brittany leans forward and at the same time pulls Santana closer by their joined hands crashing together in a kiss far too passionate for a McDonald's in the mid-afternoon.

"I can think of something I want more," Brittany whispers against her lips.

Santana quirks an eyebrow and Brittany bites her lip and looks up at her through her long lashes.

Santana actually swoons at how sexy her girlfriend is.

"Meet me in the bathroom in a minute," Brittany murmurs with a wink before standing and walking across the crowded restaurant to the restroom.

And that's how the two of them got banned from the McDonald's on 56th and 8th.

And also how they decided to move in together.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:- "What about a Brittana/Quick double date?"**

**.**

**.**

"What the fuck are you wearing?"

Santana stares at Puck with an arched eyebrow and gives him the once over. He's in black slacks that look like they've been ironed, a white shirt that actually looks clean and his black leather jacket. She's never seen him looking so put together, especially now that he's finally decided that he's too old for a Mohawk anymore, and she didn't even think he owned an iron.

Normally she'd be encouraged by this behaviour but not in this particular circumstance.

"I told you like twenty times that this is _not_ a double date, Puckerman." She steps back from his front door to give Puck room to lock up behind him. "I don't want you making this weird."

"Alright, fuck. Calm down," Puck says in a bit of a huff. "So I showered and put on some nice clothes, you don't need to go on about it."

Santana twirls her keys around her finger as they walk to her car.

"I'm just saying, it's been over two years since you broke up and you've barely seen each other let alone spoken and let me remind you that the last time you saw her she fucked you both in the literal and emotional sense."

"Yes, thank you, you idiot. I was there," Puck grouches as they get into the car.

"And I will remind you once again that while this may have been Quinn's idea to have a little reunion dinner with the four of us now that she's back from Down Under, she wanted me to stress to you that this was in no way a date."

"You're being a real asshole."

Santana shakes her head and sighs. "I'm just trying to be a good friend."

She knows she's being a little overbearing but she's trying to look out for Puck, especially since she wasn't there for him last time. She's pretty sure that he's still got feelings for Fabray but Santana doesn't want that to fuck him up again, especially since he's been doing pretty great lately.

"If you _really_ wanted to be a good friend you'd let me drive this sweet ride," Puck tells her, glancing around April's new Lexus that Santana has also taken quite a liking to these past couple of weeks she's been back.

"Not a chance."

.

"Well that went well," Santana announces as she gracelessly falls into the passenger seat, in no state to drive after her five, (or maybe six), glasses of wine.

Brittany hums her agreement as she glances over to make sure Santana's buckled in properly before starting the car.

Santana had tried to keep her expectations at rock bottom for the evening, unsure about how the whole Puck/Quinn dynamic would manifest itself this time, (which was really the first time they've all be together since Puck and Quinn broke up), but she was very pleasantly surprised.

"Not awkward or weird at all," the brunette says as she gazes out the window and watches the lights pass by before turning back to Brittany. "Puck didn't make a dick of himself and Quinn wasn't nearly as annoying as she can be."

"It was a good night," Brittany agrees again, reaching a hand over to brush some hair out of Santana's face when they stop at a red light. "I'm happy Quinn is home and I'm glad you had fun, baby."

Santana leans into her touch and sighs contentedly. She feels so full of love, (although really it's the food and wine too), and all she wants to do is go to bed and sleep with her girlfriend wrapped around her.

But her smile turns into a pout when the light changes and Brittany turns her focus back to the road.

"I think this can work," she continues rambling and slumps down further in her seat, "the four of us being friends I mean. I'm happy Puck is finally getting over Quinn. And Britt Britt, you know I love Quinn and I know you love Quinn and everybody loves Quinn but I don't think Puck loves Quinn anymore and I think that's good because it kinda fucked him up last time."

She nods her head for emphasis.

"Oh honey," Brittany tells her gently, like she's about to break bad news to a child. "I think you're right and things have changed, but they're totally going back to Puck's place to have sex."

It takes a second but once her brain to processes the words Santana sits upright and stares at her girlfriend with wide eyes.

Brittany tries to hide an amused smile.

"Why do you think Quinn was so eager to give Puck a ride home?"

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:- "I've always wanted a scene between Santana and Mr Pierce alone now that he knows everything."**

**.**

**.**

Santana doesn't do well with authority figures or adults in general, she doesn't exactly have a great track record with them, so being surrounded by them at a fancy party is her idea of hell. Being surrounded by adults that are all connected to Brittany's parents is another layer of torture.

(She's totally scoring massive girlfriend points for this one and Brittany is going to owe her lots of kisses and orgasms and maybe even a few of those amazing shoulder rubs.)

But Brittany did that adorable pout thing that she does and Santana is powerless against it, so she'd grudgingly agreed to forfeit one of her highly prized summer nights to get dressed up and attend this campaign fundraiser for Mr Pierce so that Brittany wouldn't be alone and bored all night.

So now she's sitting at a table by herself, wearing one of Quinn's old dresses that she'd have to work a whole year at the restaurant to pay for, while Brittany is off schmoozing people with her mother. She'd promised she wouldn't leave Santana's side but five minutes ago Mrs Pierce had come over and practically pulled Brittany from her chair to go over and talk to some family friends, so now Santana's sitting here like an idiot trying to make herself invisible.

She's also feeling a bit dejected and pissed off, because while Mrs Pierce had seemed completely cool with Santana coming tonight, she'd introduced Santana to some of Mr Pierce's business associates earlier as Brittany's _friend_. And it's the way she'd said it too, so dismissively. Santana had felt Brittany stiffen next to her and saw Mrs Pierce give her daughter a pointed look and the brunette had been fuming about it since. She understands that Mrs Pierce is just thinking about the politics of the situation, but the Pierce's had never said anything about hiding their relationship and it felt like a slap in the face. Santana had stupidly thought that she and Brittany dating just wouldn't be an issue. It's only sitting here now that she realises how naïve that was. And worse, she can tell that it really upset Brittany. Now she can't help but rethink the unspoken truce that she thought she had with Mrs Pierce about her dating Brittany. After she and Brittany had gotten back together a few months ago and their plans for their futures in New York were in place Mrs Pierce had seemed cautiously but genuinely happy for them and now Santana's wondering if that was real at all. Maybe Mrs Pierce does still want her to stay away from Brittany.

Santana glances around looking for her girlfriend and smiles when she spots her across the other side of the room with her mother talking to a middle aged couple. Brittany is so beautiful in her dress and with the soft curls in her hair and she just looks so comfortable at a party like this with these people like she's been doing it her whole life, which Santana supposes she has. Brittany might not like attending things like this either, but she does belong in this world whereas Santana just feels like an outsider, like everyone knows that she's not supposed to be here.

And Mrs Pierce demoting her to _friend_ does nothing but encourage those thoughts.

"Obviously this is where the _real_ fun is happening at this party."

Santana's head whips up and she see's Mr Pierce giving her a wry smile as he pulls out a chair and takes a seat next to her at the table.

"I need a break from all the shop talk," he adds, reaching out and grabbing some of the fruit from the middle of the table. "And you looked bored."

"No, I'm not bored," Santana protests immediately, not wanting to offend her girlfriend's father at his own party. "I'm just…"

"Bored," Mr Pierce answers for her, his easy smile relaxing her somewhat.

But then it occurs to her that this is the first time she's ever actually been alone with Mr Pierce, and her muscles tighten up again as she starts to panic, her eyes darting around the table. She's not good at talking to adults, (or people in general really), let alone the father of the girl she's dating. And she's still not sure how he feels about her being Brittany's girlfriend. Mr Pierce is a genial guy and he's always been nothing but polite to Santana but she can tell that he's just that type of guy who can charm anyone, so she doesn't know how much she can trust that behaviour. She also knows from what Brittany has told her that he cares a lot about the superficial, about impressing people, and Santana doesn't think that exactly plays in her favour given how unimpressive her life is. And she's inherently suspicious of charming people anyway, which leaves her feeling unnerved and on edge every time she's around him, worried that she's just being lulled into a false sense of security until the rug will be pulled out beneath her leaving her on her ass.

"It was good of you to come and keep Brittany company tonight. I know she hates these things."

Santana gives a tight smile and tries desperately to think of something to say that doesn't insult anyone or make her sound like an idiot. The former is especially hard for her.

"Part of the girlfriend deal." She tries for a joke.

Mr Pierce nods and smiles and Santana breathes out.

"Are you excited about heading off to college?"

Just as she's about to answer his question a man walks up behind him and pats him on the shoulder to draw his attention, the two men greeting each other when Mr Pierce turns in his seat before turning back to Santana again.

"Jonathan I'd like you to meet Santana Lopez, Brittany's girlfriend. Santana this is Jonathan Bracks, my old college roommate."

Santana tries to keep the shock off her face as the man says hello and shakes her hand. He doesn't even blink at the reference to her being Brittany's girlfriend and Santana's not sure if he just doesn't get it or doesn't care, but she's more surprised and impressed that Mr Pierce actually called her that. Especially given what Mrs Pierce had said earlier in the night.

"The two of them are off to college in New York in a few weeks," Mr Pierce continues with a proud smile on his face. "Santana here is going to be pre-med at NYU."

The other man looks thoroughly impressed and wishes her well at college before he and Mr Pierce excuse themselves and leave the table.

And it's not exactly what Santana would call a tick of approval but Mr Pierce, the man who always wants to impress people, thinks _she's_ impressive enough to brag about to other people. He thinks she's impressive enough for people to know she's Brittany's girlfriend.

That's good enough for now.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt:- "What about the stuffed unicorn that Brittany gave Santana for Christmas?"**

**.**

**.**

"You look so cute in your little beanie," Brittany coos at her, flicking the knitted star on the end of it.

Santa grimaces and swats her hand away. "I can't believe I'm wearing this in public."

"_You're_ the one who wanted to go Christmas shopping," Brittany reminds her. "And if you want to go Christmas shopping with me you have to wear something festive. And since you refused to wear one of my dazzling Christmas sweaters…" the blonde points to her own reindeer patterned sweater, "the beanie it is. Plus, you look adorable."

Santana rolls her eyes and glances at her reflection in the glass of the storefront to her right, at the knitted Christmas tree beanie on her head, very much regretting her decision to ask her girlfriend to go shopping for presents with her before they left for Lima. She's not exactly the Grinch at Christmas but it's not something she loves either, not having had a good one that she can remember. Brittany is the exact opposite of course. Which Santana wouldn't mind so much if she didn't have to wear this stupid hat around New York City. She totally should have gone for one of the sweaters. Although at least she gets to take off the beanie when they enter stores.

As soon as they enter FAO Schwarz Santana takes the opportunity to do just that as she takes off her gloves and beanie before glancing around the store in awe. They really know how to put it on for Christmas.

"I can probably only afford like, three things in here," she says over her shoulder to Brittany, "but I want to get Anita something from New York. Something special."

She feels Brittany move closer in behind her until her front is pressed against Santana's back and her hands are settling on her hips.

"She's going to love anything you give her, San." She pulls away and takes the brunette by the hand and grins. "So let's go explore."

.

"Baby, I think Anita is getting too old for stuffed animals."

Brittany looks scandalised and pretends to cover the ears on the bear in her hands. "How dare you say such things. You're _never_ too old for stuffed toys. Sometimes you just need to hug something."

The blonde hugs the bear to her chest and Santana can't even feign disinterest because her girlfriend looks so adorable.

"I'd rather hug you."

"Well obviously. But sometimes you can't. Which is where the bear comes in."

Brittany holds the bear out to Santana who just scrunches her nose. She looks back at the shelves of stuffed toys before walking over and picking up a purple unicorn.

"This one reminds me more of you than that bear."

Brittany smiles and stares at the toys in front of her before walking over and picking up a little stuffed Chihuahua.

"Don't even think of telling me that that reminds you of me."

"But it's so little and cute and thinks it's bigger than it is," Brittany teases, holding the dog out to her.

"I'm walking away now."

.

Santana has had the best Christmas day she can remember, spending most of it with April but also seeing Puck and his family in the afternoon, and now she's snuggled up on the couch with the girl she loves.

"I know I spent most of my life wanting to get away from this town, but I think I've actually missed this place."

Brittany nods against her chest as she yawns. "Me too. I love being in New York but I miss everyone back home. And everyone being in one place."

Santana nods and thinks about Quinn being in New Haven and Kurt in San Francisco and Mike in LA and then everyone else still in Lima. She thinks about the new friends she's made in New York and about how she does love it there but it's still an adjustment.

"Oh, that reminds me," Brittany says as she sits up and walks over to her overnight bag, reaching in and pulling out a beautifully wrapped Christmas present. "I have one more gift for you."

Santana sits up as Brittany walks back over and offers it to her. "Britt, you already gave me presents. I've been so spoiled this Christmas I'm feeling guilty."

"Don't be silly," the blonde waves her off, "and this is just a little something extra special."

Santana arches a brow at Brittany's little smirk and accepts the present, resting it on her lap as she unties the ribbon. Brittany claps excitedly beside her as she pulls apart the wrapping to reveal the same stuffed unicorn she'd picked up at the toy store a couple of weeks ago.

"It's for when I'm not around to cuddle with in New York."

It's a perfectly _Brittany_ gift and it's perfect and her girlfriend is perfect and Santana doesn't think she's ever been happier than she is right now at the end of this perfect day.

She hugs the toy to her chest. "I'm going to sleep with it every night."

"Well, not tonight," Brittany tells her with a coy smile, standing up and walking towards the stairs. "Because I went to Victoria's Secret and bought us _both_ a present."

Santana's mouth drops open and Brittany smirks.

"And now it's time that you unwrapped _me_."

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt:- "Would you ever consider doing a short prompt about when Santana fell asleep at the NYU library?"**

**.**

**.**

As soon as Santana opens her eyes she knows something is wrong. Her neck and her butt are really fucking sore and she's cold. She's not in her bed.

Shit.

She's still in the library.

She slept in the library overnight.

Fuck.

She sits up straight and wipes the drool from her mouth, rolling her neck around to work out the kinks. It's going to take a lot more than that but she doesn't have time. Glancing around in the dim light she thinks it can't be later than 5am. She doesn't understand how nobody noticed her here, slumped against the wall between two rows of shelves. People probably thought she was having a quick nap before closing time…and the security must not have been on their game last night.

Fuck.

She pulls her phone from her bag next to her and winces when she sees that it's switched off. She tries to turn it on again but gets nothing. Fuck. It must have a dead battery. Brittany is going to be so pissed. Worried and pissed. Brittany will talk to strangers on the subway and offer people her phone if they claim they desperately need to make a call, (that's how one jackass ran off with the blonde's new iphone), but she's not ignorant of the dangers of this city and Santana's never stayed out like this and not let her girlfriend know she was okay.

Fuck.

She throws the phone back in her bag and stands up to relieve the ache in her butt, rolling her neck around again to loosen it up. She's guessing that the chances of Brittany giving her a massage might be slim.

Fuck.

.

She unlocks their apartment door and opens it tentatively, not wanting to startle Brittany given the early hour. She's absolutely freezing from her walk back from the library and needs food and a shitload of coffee, but decided taking a detour and stopping for breakfast was probably not a great idea.

She looks across and finds her girlfriend slumped on the couch wrapped in a blanket, phone still clutched in her hands. She looks so beautiful but it also makes Santana's heart hurt, thinking about how worried Brittany must have been.

She kicks off her shoes and drops her bag before walking over, perching beside her girlfriend and reaching out to brush some hair away from her face. Her hand moves down to cup Brittany's face, thumb stroking her cheek softly.

"Britt baby," she calls softly.

Blue eyes open slowly, blinking a couple of times, before Brittany catches up with the situation and sits up.

"You're home. Where have you been all night you didn't answer my calls and then it went straight to voicemail. What happened? Are you okay?

The rapid-fire questions are a lot to handle this early in the morning but Santana can see and hear Brittany's panic and worry and feels incredibly guilty.

"Baby, I'm fine. I fell asleep in the library like an idiot and the battery on my phone died. I'm fine though."

The tension deflates from Brittany's body and she looks Santana over, a noticeable shift in her mood as she leans back away from the brunette.

"You fell asleep?"

Santana nods warily.

"I didn't know where you were all night and I was going crazy trying not to think about the horrible things that could've happened to you and all because you fell asleep! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Horrible things happen in this city every day!

Brittany pauses and Santana thinks maybe it's her turn to apologise but she's barely opened her mouth when her girlfriend is ranting again.

"I called everyone we know. I called the university! You know I'm not even your emergency contact? You need to change that. _I_ need to be your emergency contact. If anything happens to you _I_ need to be the first to know."

Santana nods much more enthusiastically this time, knowing that Brittany is right. She hasn't changed that since she enrolled as a freshman and thought she should put April down.

Then she thinks about the ring hidden in their apartment and how soon Brittany is going to be much more than her emergency contact.

She's still daydreaming about Brittany in a wedding dress when said blonde pulls her closer and presses their lips together in a rough kiss. Santana barely has time to respond before Brittany is pulling back and pushing her away, obviously trying very hard to keep the scowl on her face.

"I'm mad at you, but you're still so hot."

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt:- "Did Santana finally go to see a McKinley vs. Lima Heights HS game and see Brittany cheerleading like Brittany suggested in Ch 1?"**

**.**

**.**

"Jeez Lopez, at least try and keep from drooling over your girlfriend in public."

Santana flings her hand out to the side to whack Quinn in the arm while keeping her eyes down on her girlfriend who is dancing around in her super sexy Cheerio uniform.

"Fuck off."

Mercedes and Tina giggle beside her and Santana rolls her eyes because she can just tell that they're already high and they're going to be super annoying tonight.

"Come on Lopez," Mercedes says with a shit eating grin on her face. "You had to know that we were going to give you shit about this. Santana Lopez the rebel without a cause lesbian from Lima Heights tied down by a rich perky blonde named _Brittany_. This shit makes fun of itself."

"If you talk shit about my girlfriend I will end you, Wheezy."

Tina flicks her hand and makes a whipping sound and the three of them dissolve into giggles.

Santana huffs. "I fucking hate you all. I hope you know that. I'm only sitting here so Quinn can buy me snacks at halftime."

Quinn knocks her shoulder against Santana's and smirks. "And because we're your only friends."

"I'm not friends with you assholes," Santana shakes her head. "I'm just generously granting you the privilege of my company."

She watches Brittany kick her leg into the air and then send her a wink and a small wave and Santana's stomach flips and she knows she's got a dopey smile on her face. Maybe Quinn has a point.

But fuck it. Brittany Susan Pierce is officially her girlfriend now, as of a week ago, and Santana's pretty fucking happy about that and she doesn't care who knows it. She doesn't care who sees the dopey smile on her face or the dorky way she keeps waving down to the blonde. Brittany Susan Pierce is her girlfriend and Santana thinks she's got every reason to feel fucking great about that.

She's not even paying attention to the game really, her eyes mostly on her blonde even when she's just standing there. Every so often Brittany will turn around and mime something to her or blow her a kiss and Santana feels herself warm despite the frigid weather. She can hear Quinn beside her getting into the game, yelling at the ref or cheering for Puck, but she's much more interested in watching her girlfriend in her short skirt. Although really she must be freezing, even though she's wearing a jacket.

"Evans is still tryna hit up your girl," Mercedes tells her, gesturing with her head to further up the sideline where that dickhead has his helmet off and is obviously trying to get Brittany's attention.

Santana's fingers tighten into fists in her jacket pockets, ready to go full Lima Heights on his ass, until she sees her girlfriend say something and then turn away from the boy, a crestfallen look on his face from another obvious rejection. Santana feels the tension release from her body as Quinn chuckles beside her.

"That boy won't quit."

"That fuckface is going to get my foot up his ass if he doesn't."

.

After the game the group of them, now including Puck, Mike, and Mercedes' guy of the week Travis, are walking through the parking lot to their cars when they pass some of the McKinley players and Cheerios at their own cars, Finn, Rachel and Trouty Mouth among them. Santana grips tighter onto Brittany's hand and pulls her a little closer, feeling protective around those assholes.

Of course Puck is the first to open his big mouth, jeering Finn about not managing to make even one completed pass all game and then Finn just has to shout something back about Quinn and then it's on. The boys are wrestling and throwing punches and Santana tells Brittany to stay out of it before rushing in to pull one of the Cheerios off Quinn, even though she's fairly certain Quinn hit the girl first. The brunette lands a couple of solid punches before she takes one herself just below her right eye and she knows that shit is going to look nasty tomorrow. The scuffle is over pretty quickly when one of the teachers and some parents rush over, both sides agreeing to go their separate ways without any official punishment.

(Santana knows that the Lima Heights kids would have totally taken those bitchass McKinley losers anyway. They've done it loads of times before.)

She catches up to Brittany at her car and she knows her girlfriend is mad at her for fighting. Mad at all of them for fighting. Brittany hates it. The ride to Mike's is silent and Santana is wondering how much she's really pissed off her girlfriend or if maybe Brittany's already regretting even being her girlfriend. Now that she's getting a taste of what Santana's world is like.

It turns out that Brittany is a little bit mad but mostly just worried. Worried about Santana getting herself hurt. She spends the rest of the night kissing Santana's bruise every so often and making sure she's okay. And later that night she lets Santana get to third base.

Getting punched in the face was totally worth it.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt:- "What about Quinn having to spend the night at Brittany and Santana's apartment in NYC and being "annoyed" at their cuddling or something."**

**.**

**.**

"You can't get enough of me," Santana says smugly as she continues trailing kisses down Brittany's neck, the hand tangled in her hair and the other on her ass both pulling her closer.

This is their fifth or maybe sixth round for the morning since Brittany woke her up by going down on her and the blonde has just been insatiable. Santana has no idea why but she's not complaining.

Brittany doesn't even pretend to deny it, moaning and arching her body up when soft lips make their way to her breasts. Santana's hand travels down Brittany's side and hitches Brittany's thigh up against her own hip, pressing herself in closer to her girlfriend. She's just about move her hand to where Brittany needs her when she hears the faint sound of their apartment buzzer.

"Did you hear that?" she asks, lifting her head slightly as a nipple slides from between her lips.

Evidently Brittany didn't because she wastes no time in moaning her name again and pulling Santana's head back down.

But Santana hears the buzzing again and pulls herself up slightly.

"Where you expecting someone this morning, baby?"

Brittany shakes her head and bucks her hips up into Santana's thigh trying to give her a hint.

"It's probably just Crazy Pete buzzing all the apartments again."

Santana flexes the muscles in her thigh and watches Brittany's eyes flutter closed and a soft whimper escape her lips.

"Yeah, must be."

She slides back on the bed slightly and places kisses on a pale stomach, sucking the soft skin into her mouth and then soothing it with her tongue, moving lower and lower and lower until she's almost at her destination.

Brittany moans her name again and it's Santana's favourite sound in the world, her eyes flicking up to meet desperate blue eyes. She keeps her eyes locked on Brittany's face because she loves watching her girlfriend fall apart when she first tastes her.

But then her phone goes off on the bedside table and the buzzer echoes through their apartment again and Santana lifts her head again. What the fuck.

"Ignore it," Brittany urges her.

Santana is ready to agree when her phone stops ringing, but then Brittany's phone starts vibrating and she knows that something is wrong.

Brittany groans as Santana pulls away and sits up, and she looks so fucking impossibly cute and sexy at the same time that the brunette almost forgets everything else. But then her own phone starts up again and she huffs out a breath, reaching across to grab her phone and answering without even checking the screen.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck Lopez? Why the fuck aren't you at home, I've been standing out here looking like a fucking stalker buzzing your apartment for the last five minutes!"

Santana takes a second for her sex haze to lift.

"Fabray?"

The other girl scoffs. "No, it's the fucking Queen of England standing out here freezing her ass off in the cold."

"You told us you weren't coming until two!"

"It's fucking two-thirty, you idiot!"

Santana's eyes flick over to Brittany who is holding up her own phone in front of Santana's face clearly showing that it is indeed 2:32pm.

The blonde has a guilty smile on her face. "We've been having sex for like five hours," she whispers.

Santana's eyebrows raise because she's a little shocked at how much time has slipped by, but then she sees the naughty smirk on her girlfriend's face and pairs it with a smug smile and a flirty wink.

"Lopez. Get your ass home so I can get out of this fucking cold."

"Sorry, we'll buzz you up now," she tells her friend before hanging up on her, knowing she'd get an earful if she didn't.

Santana drops the phone on the bed and stands, disappointed that Brittany has already moved from the bed and is throwing on some clothes, covering up that glorious body. She reluctantly does the same, feeling kind of gross because she really needs a shower.

Brittany hurries out of the bedroom first to buzz their friend in while Santana takes a second to compose herself.

(She's also kinda relieved that Brittany is going to meet Quinn's wrath first. Quinn won't be half as mad as she would be if it was Santana she saw first.)

By the time Santana makes it out of the room she can already hear Quinn greeting Brittany and when she sees them they're still embracing, a suitcase on the ground next to their new guest.

"I can't believe you assholes left me out in the cold. You were totally fucking weren't you?"

"I prefer to call it making love," Brittany says trying not to laugh.

Quinn looks disgusted and her expression doesn't change when she notices Santana walking into the room to stand behind Brittany and wrap her arms around her waist.

"I hope you were left blue balled," she says spitefully.

"Actually it was your BFF you forced me to leave hanging," Santana retorts smugly. "Although we were going at it for hours so we're both pretty satisfied really."

Brittany struggles to hide her smile as Quinn's scowl deepens.

"Staying here for the weekend while I check out apartments might be cheaper than a hotel but I can already tell I'm going to regret this. You guys will refrain from actually having sex in front of me, right?"

Santana grins. "No promises."

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt:- "You said that you imagine one of the cheerleaders having a thing for Brittany? I'd love to see her spending time with Brittany practising and then Santana getting a little jealous but Brittany doesn't really see it."**

**.**

**.**

"Hey San, did Britt tell you about the little lez Cheerio that has the hots for her?"

Puck shoves a handful of fries in his mouth before chewing around a shit eating grin. Beside him Quinn elbows him in the ribs and shakes her head, while Santana turns to her girlfriend next to her, (she's still kind of excited that Brittany is now officially her girlfriend), with an arched eyebrow and catches Brittany rolling her eyes.

This is one of the things Santana secretly loves about their double dates. The three of them reacting to Puck saying something stupid, which happens on a fairly regular basis. Although calling them dates is a bit generous, considering her and Puck only ever have enough money for burgers and fries most of the time. But still, they have a good time.

"There's more than one lady loving Cheerio?" Santana asks with a smirk. "How does Berry handle being around all that gay?"

"Well we don't know what Carly identifies as," Brittany adds nonchalantly before taking a sip of her milkshake, "and we don't know that she has a crush on me."

"She was practically drooling over you when I picked you and Quinn up after school today," Puck counters, enjoying this way too much.

"Is that what you do when I'm working after school?" Santana teases, pinching her girlfriend's hip playfully. "Flirt with cheerleaders?"

She can tease Brittany about this because she's not actually worried that Brittany is going to run off with this girl. Or any girl. Or boy, as much as that idiot Trouty Mouth seems to be convinced she will. She doesn't love the idea of other people flirting with Brittany but she's not one to get insanely jealous. At least she doesn't think so. She's never been in love before so she's not exactly sure how she's going to react to things she might never have cared about. But in any case, she's not jealous of some Cheerio.

"The only person I flirt with is you," Brittany tells her, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Out of the corner of her eye Santana can see Puck shaking his head and the smile drops from her face.

"Not a word Puckerman."

.

The next week Santana goes with Puck to pick up the girls from McKinley. Brittany's had Cheerio practice and Quinn stayed behind to talk to her guidance counselor or something. Santana thinks the girl has seemed a bit off lately but it's not like she's an expert in all things Quinn Fabray.

Puck pulls his car into the parking lot near the football field and Santana can see that the Cheerios are still practising, while Quinn is already sitting on the bleachers waiting for them. They make their way up and Quinn doesn't notice them at first, not with her earphones in her ear, and as Santana approaches she can see that the girl is looking through a stack of college brochures. She doesn't think anything of it until Puck surprises Quinn by hugging her from behind and the blonde shoves the stacks of booklets into her bag suspiciously.

But she doesn't have time to ponder it because Brittany is calling to her from the field, her practice now over. Santana jogs down to the fence where her girlfriend is waiting for her and greets her with a thorough kiss.

"You're all sweaty," she laughs when their lips part.

Brittany steals another quick kiss. "I know. I'm going to shower quickly and then I'll meet you guys in the parking lot, okay?"

Santana nods and then looks over Brittany's shoulder when she sees a Cheerio calling her name. The brunette arches an eyebrow.

"Is that the one crushing on you?"

Brittany rolls her eyes. "She's just nice." The blonde's lips quirk up into a smirk. "And maybe she likes having my attention."

"Well you don't want to leave her waiting then."

Santana pretends to turn away in a huff but Brittany grabs her hand and tugs her closer quickly, Santana's body hitting the fence and almost knocking the wind out of her. Brittany's other hand lifts to pull Santana in by the neck and the blonde gives her a kiss that does manage to knock the wind out of her.

"I'll be back soon," Brittany winks before turning back and skipping away.

.

Fifteen minutes later Santana is sitting on the hood of Puck's car waiting for her girlfriend while Puck and Quinn are inside making out after getting into some stupid argument Santana was too disinterested to listen to.

A smile spreads across her face as soon as she sees the blonde emerge from the building and laughs to herself when she sees the smitten Cheerio right next to her.

She slips off the car and walks toward them, meeting them halfway and kissing Brittany quickly. She might not be insecure about this Cheerio crushing on her girlfriend, but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel some stupid need to stake her claim. However childish that might be. She wants this girl to know that Brittany has a badass girlfriend. (She's glad she decided to wear her combat boots and leather jacket today.)

When she leans back again the Cheerio is staring at her wide eyed, and Santana smiles back smugly, satisfied the girl has gotten the message.

"Carly this is my girlfriend Santana. San, this is Carly."

"Hey," Santana nods, full of attitude.

"Uh, h-hi," the other girl manages to stutter out, her eyes only moving from Santana's face to give her the once over, pausing quite noticeably on her boobs.

There's an awkward moment with Carly just staring at Santana and the brunette not sure what to say. She looks over to her girlfriend who seems to be narrowing her eyes at the other Cheerio.

"Well, I guess we better be going," Brittany finally says, reaching for Santana's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Carly."

"Y-yeah," the other girl manages to get out, her eyes flicking to Brittany briefly before landing back on Santana. "Bye Santana."

Santana smiles awkwardly. "Yeah, see ya."

Brittany tugs her a little forcefully to get her legs moving and then they're walking back to Puck's car, the blonde looking back over her shoulder once and scowling.

"She totally likes you!" Brittany whispers harshly, clearly annoyed at this turn of events. "She was ogling you that whole time. Right in front of me!"

Santana chuckles and tugs her a little closer by the hand. "Oh baby, she can't help it that she's attracted to me. She's only human."

Brittany drops her hand and stomps off and Santana can't help laughing.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt:- "I'd love to see a prompt with April, Brittany and Santana. We have never seen April and Brittany talking to each other right?"**

**.**

**.**

Santana loves staying with April when she and Brittany are back in Lima. She really does. April's house is huge and filled with every food and drink and convenience and home entertainment product possible and there is always a choice of three or four cars for Santana to borrow if she needs to.

But more importantly, she loves being there with April, especially since April's divorce six months ago. April has been dealing with it really well, focusing on the positives in her life, (although Santana's sure the generous divorce settlement doesn't exactly hurt), and of course a bottle of wine is never far away, (and neither is a seemingly never ending line of suitors), but Santana has felt the need to spend a little more time with her, something Brittany is also eager for.

Santana loves that Brittany loves April. And she loves that April adores Brittany. She loves that she and Brittany can stay at April's house when they're back in Lima and Brittany feels at home. She loves that April is always thinking of Brittany and including her in things. It makes them feel like a family. She loves that Brittany can talk to April like a friend.

She just doesn't always love being around the two of them, especially since the concept of boundaries seems to disappear when they are together.

Like right now.

"I'm telling you Britt-sticks," April says before throwing back another mouthful of her merlot, "I didn't even realise he'd put it in. _That's_ how small we're talkin'."

April barks out a laugh, nudging the blonde beside her and Brittany erupts with giggles. Santana screws her face up in a wince and closes her eyes, wishing not for the first time tonight that she wasn't listening to this conversation, but she can't help the embarrassed little smile that forms.

Since her divorce April has decided to say yes to life, ("I need to open myself up to the opportunities the universe is sending me, Santana"), which also means saying yes to a lot of dates, most of which haven't turned out so well. (And saying yes to a lot of sex.) The older woman just loves sharing the completely uncensored stories with Santana and Brittany, who are home for a couple of weeks of the summer. Santana still feels awkward and embarrassed talking to adults about sex, even with someone like April, no doubt influenced by her strict upbringing with her aunt. Brittany has no such problem though, at least not with April.

So as they've been sitting outside on April's deck as she regales them with dating stories, Santana has had more than a few glasses of wine.

"I'm guessing you're not going to see him again?" Brittany asks and April sighs.

"He was a nice guy but I can't be with someone who can't get me off. I know the dating pool is smaller at my age, but I still need someone who knows how to pop my cork, if you know what I mean. Not that you ladies have to worry about that, I'm sure."

She winks at Santana and the brunette mutters out an _oh god_, her face flushing a little, Brittany once again giggling beside her.

"Maybe that's what you need," Brittany tells April, like she's just come up with a great idea. "Perhaps a little lady-loving?"

April sighs forlornly. "Holly Holiday. Fifteen years ago I was working in Cabo. We spent a week together making mad passionate love and then she was gone. Since then I just haven't found a connection like that with another woman."

Santana's ears perk up at this story.

(So maybe she's a sucker for hearing about lesbian romances. And maybe she spent some time in her early teenage years reading lesbian fanfiction.)

"Wow. Why did she leave?"

April shrugs. "Her husband had to get back to the States for work. He was pretty great in bed too, if I'm being honest." She smiles fondly, any tension or sadness from a moment ago now gone.

Santana blinks, not sure why she was expecting anything different.

"Well what about that real estate guy from last week?" Brittany asks. "You said he seemed nice."

"He cried after we did the horizontal mambo. I think he's still getting over his divorce, unlike me."

Santana raises her eyebrows because she's pretty sure April is being a bit delusional and she's not over her divorce, but doesn't say anything. She accepts that people deal with things in their own way, especially April.

"Santana totally cried the first time we made love," Brittany tells April, and Santana's eyes widen even further. "But that was just because she loves me so much."

"Britt!"

"Oh, that's adorable!" April claps her hands together excitedly. "I'm going to remember that for my speech at the wedding!"

Santana sinks back into her chair and takes another long sip of wine as the other two keep giggling. This is going to be a long night.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt:- "I remembered how hilarious it was when you said that Santana not getting laid for 5 days because of the fondue for 2 thing. Maybe a prompt about that and how she finally got it?"**

**.**

**.**

Santana stares at her feet hanging off the bed and wiggles her toes, sighing before flicking her gaze over her shoulder to her girlfriend propped up against the headboard.

"Britt," she whines, turning a little more towards her, "you said you were going to be done twenty-five minutes ago. It's our Sweet Valley High night."

Santana knows she looks and sounds kind of pathetic, but she _really_ likes their Sweet Valley High nights. She doesn't think of herself as a romantic but there's something nice and nostalgic about cuddling up on their couch like they did when they were younger. She likes that they've retained something like that even though their lives are so different now.

Plus, it always ends up with them both naked and Brittany on top of her.

But the blonde doesn't even glance up from her laptop and her fingers never pause their furious typing.

"I know, honey. Not much longer, I promise. I've just got a few more to go."

Santana rolls her eyes because Brittany has been telling her that every five minutes since she's gone over the 7pm deadline Brittany initially gave herself. This is severely cutting into their snuggle time and Santana's starting to get annoyed.

She huffs out a breath, shuffling herself back on the bed until she can turn over onto her hands and knees and crawl up their bed to sit beside her girlfriend.

"What are these weirdos saying anyways?" she asks as she leans over trying to read the screen. "And if that creeper _Fondue With You_ has asked you what you wear to bed again I'm going to get that hacker friend of Mark's to find them so I can kick their ass."

Brittany snorts out a breath, not at all sharing Santana's concerns about potential crazy internet stalkers.

"When you have four thousand and ninety-five subscribers you're going to get a few oddballs," Brittany says diplomatically. "You're just going to have to get used to the fact that your girlfriend is an internet celebrity."

Santana barks out a laugh. "Britt, four thousand subscribers doesn't make you an internet celebrity. I'm pretty sure there are cats with more subscribers than you."

She doesn't realise how harsh she sounds until she hears the words spill from her mouth, the lingering annoyance at Brittany's delay seeping into her tone.

She watches her girlfriend's profile as her face falls, her shoulders deflating and brows furrowing. Santana winces and wishes for the millionth time in her life that her snark skills weren't so well developed. Sometimes they come out when she doesn't even want them to.

She's about to apologise when Brittany closes her laptop lid and looks up at her with a smile.

"Okay, we can watch now."

The blonde places the laptop on the bed next to her and then stands and exits the room, leaving Santana unsure if Brittany is mad at her or not.

.

They snuggle on the couch and watch their old Sweet Valley High dvds, giggling and muttering silly things to each other, and any of Santana's worries about Brittany being mad at her are quickly eased. Her night isn't going to end the way she'd hoped though, her girlfriend's gentle snores letting her know that Brittany is asleep. Santana is a little disappointed but Brittany just looks so cute, cuddled into her side with her mouth open, and Santana's heart swells with love, before she helps her girlfriend up and into their bed without trying to wake her too much.

-x-

Santana blinks her eyes a few times and shakes her head, urging herself to concentrate because she's read the same paragraph three times now and still has no idea what it says.

It's no use though, not with her gorgeous girlfriend parading around their apartment in nothing but her underwear and a tshirt, a tshirt that just barely fits her and clings so perfectly to her curves, leaving Santana practically drooling. There is never a time that she doesn't want Brittany, but it's not usually to the point of distraction, especially with Brittany doing mundane tasks like folding washing and cleaning the kitchen. Usually Santana can still function like a normal person and devote her brain to things that aren't daydreams about her girlfriend and various sexual positions, but they haven't had sex in five days now and it's starting to make her crazy.

They haven't gone this long without having sex since they moved in together, and Santana is almost embarrassed by how much she needs it, like she's some horny sixteen year old boy or something. Brittany just doesn't seem to be in the mood for it lately, which is unusual, but Santana doesn't want to be the asshole who gets upset at her girlfriend over something like this. She's just frustrated.

She watches Brittany take a basket full of their folded laundry into their bedroom and sighs, her thighs clenching together almost involuntarily when Brittany throws a wink and a smirk at her over her shoulder, and not for the first time Santana wonders if her girlfriend knows exactly the effect she's having.

-x-

Later that night Brittany is finishing up brushing her teeth while Santana waits for her in bed, fidgeting with the book in her hands that she's not really reading. She kinda loves the nights when they go to bed together because she loves doing anything domestic with Brittany, anything that makes her think of how they'll still be doing those things for the next sixty years.

She's somewhat surprised when Brittany walks into their room and strips off her tshirt, leaving her just in her underwear, then walks around to Santana's side and kneels onto the bed before straddling tan legs.

"Hi," the blonde says as she brings her arms up around Santana's neck, and Santana has no idea how Brittany manages to be adorable and sexy at the same time but she totally fucking does.

Santana runs her hands up the smooth skin of Brittany's thighs to rest them on her hips and watches her girlfriend's eyes flutter closed before her own gaze falls down to the naked chest in front of her.

"Hi."

Brittany brushes some of Santana's hair behind her ear and then cups her jaw, tilting her head back up so that she's looking her in the eye and not the boobs.

"You've seemed a little distracted the past few days."

Santana scoffs. "You can't ask me about being distracted when you're straddling me with your top off."

"Oh, would you prefer I covered up?" the blonde asks teasingly, pulling her hands back and cupping her own breasts, squeezing lightly.

Santana's mouth drops open as the tug low in her belly gets stronger and her fingers press a little more into Brittany's hips. She's silent, watching Brittany touch herself.

"So would you agree that you've been a little distracted lately? _Frustrated_ even?"

Brittany asks the question like she already knows the answer, accompanied by a little smirk on her face, and Santana quirks an eyebrow.

"You little shit." Santana bucks her hips and Brittany squeals as her body lifts with the motion. "You totally did this on purpose. You tried to drive me crazy with sexual frustration."

Brittany giggles and settles back on her knees, her hands back on Santana's shoulders to steady herself.

"That's what you get when you mock your _internet celebrity_ girlfriend."

Santana's mouth drops open as she gasps dramatically, positively scandalised, all the pieces falling into place in her head. She can't believe Brittany has been playing her this whole time.

"If it helps, it was just as painful for me as it was for you," Brittany tells her, the wide grin on her face somewhat undermining that though.

"Briiiiit," Santana whines. "So you were just messing with me for fun? You weren't even really mad?"

The blonde purses her lips. "Well I was mad for like a minute, but I got over it pretty quick. Then I just wanted revenge."

Santana rolls her eyes, not quite sure if she should be annoyed or not, but she doesn't feel it. Especially not with her half-naked girlfriend sitting in front of her.

"Well I'm sorry I insulted you. Can we please have sex now?"

Brittany smirks and takes Santana's left hand from her hip, guiding it lower to her underwear. Santana holds her breath, so ready to feel her girlfriend again, but before she knows it her hand is pulled away.

"First, you have to admit that I'm an internet celebrity."

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt:- "V-Day prompt?"**

**.**

**.**

Santana is running late. Something she doesn't usually like doing anyway, but especially not when she's meeting Brittany. And especially not today.

She looks down at the bouquet in her gloved hand and frowns again, rolling her eyes. She'd gotten the flowers at the crack of dawn before class this morning because she figured that today would be batshit crazy for florists and she didn't have time to go down there during the day and fight with the hoards for a decent bouquet, (and she didn't want to have them delivered to Brittany because she wants to hand them to her girlfriend herself). But because she's an idiot and was in such a rush to get to class when she'd gotten back to her dorm she'd forgotten to leave the flowers in water…and now they're a little worse for wear. They still looked okay, and she'd pulled out the ones that definitely looked half dead, but Santana wanted tonight to be perfect and it was already off to a bad start. The day had been building so well; excited texts from her beautiful girlfriend trying to weasel out of Santana what she had planned for tonight beyond what she'd told her about expecting a swanky night, a few quick phone calls between classes filled with anticipation – her plan to make their first Valentine's Day in New York perfect seemed like it might actually go smoothly.

But now here she is, running late to pick up her girlfriend from her dorm at Juilliard, (thanks to her stupid orgo professor who just kept talking and talking), and with a day-old looking bouquet of flowers to boot. Surely the night can only go up from here.

Santana makes her way as quickly as possible from the subway to Brittany's building, shivering in the cold and cursing at anything and everything that gets in her way, even though she's mostly the one hitting people with the overnight bag slung over her shoulder. A few people are leaving the dorms as Santana approaches so she slips in after them, wanting to surprise her girlfriend at her door rather than having to be buzzed in.

She takes a minute to bask in the warmth of the building, taking off her scarf and gloves, before taking the lift up to Brittany's floor. She greets a few people she knows as she's walking down the hall, blushing when one of them tells her Brittany has been excited about tonight all day. Santana's stomach flutters but more than anything she feels nervous. She wants tonight to be perfect. She wants to do something perfect for Brittany, who deserves so much more than Santana can give her right now, maybe ever.

Taking a deep breath she knocks on Brittany's door, but that breath is stolen right from her lungs when the door opens to reveal her girlfriend. Brittany just looks so incredibly beautiful and Santana can't talk for a second, too caught up in wondering how it's even possible that someone like Brittany wants to be with her. How it's even possible that she has this life.

But it seems Santana's not the only one struggling, the shy smile and awed look in the blonde's eyes giving her feelings away too.

"You look so beautiful," Brittany tells her, and Santana feels her cheeks flush, her eyes darting down to the flowers in her hand. Sometimes Brittany's sincerity is almost too much. Like Santana's still not used to being so overwhelmed by it. She hopes she never is.

"So do you, Britt. You look incredible."

Santana couldn't even tell you what Brittany is wearing because she hasn't taken notice of much else besides her girlfriend's face, the wide smile and glowing cheeks. She always thinks Brittany is beautiful, whether the blonde is dressed to the nines or tired and lounging around in sweats, but tonight she just looks so _Brittany_. So open and full of excitement and it makes Santana tingle all over.

Santana remembers the flowers in her hand and thrusts them forward awkwardly, almost punching Brittany in the stomach, which makes the blonde giggle. She has no idea why she's feeling so nervous, like it's their first date or something. And they've gone out plenty of times since they've been in New York. But this is their first Valentine's Day in the city and she wants to make it special, even though she thought the holiday was stupid before Brittany came along. She thought a lot of things were stupid before Brittany came along.

-x-

They walk to the restaurant hand in hand, Brittany leaning close to her as she tells Santana about her day. It's nothing they haven't done before, but tonight it feels different, tonight it feels like forever. Santana has been thinking about the future a lot, and while she's trying not to get too caught up in thoughts of an apartment together, marriage, tiny humans…sometimes her brain just carries her away with them. Like tonight.

When they get to the ridiculously overpriced restaurant Santana meticulously picked out after trawling through pages and pages of online reviews, Santana gives the host her name and then glances around the restaurant, pleased that they've made it a bit more festive for the night but haven't gone overboard with the balloons and hearts. She looks back at the host and watches as the guy looks down at his reservation sheet, her anxiety growing the longer he takes to find her name. He looks up at her and Santana's stomach sinks because she knows something is wrong.

"Did you make a reservation?"

Santana nods. "Like a month ago."

He frowns and glances down at the sheet again. "Did you confirm it with us when we called?"

"Of course I…" Santana cuts herself off as her mind goes back to that phone call last week. She was in the middle of a lecture and listened to the voicemail afterwards. She'd gone to call back but been interrupted by friends and then she just…forgot. Fuck.

The guy gives her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry but because it's such a busy night we need reservations confirmed otherwise we give them away."

Santana feels her face flush again, this time with embarrassment, and she can't bring herself to look up at her girlfriend. She can't believe she fucking forgot. She's usually so meticulous about this stuff. She feels so stupid.

She hears Brittany thank the guy and then feels a tug on her hand, her girlfriend leading her back out onto the street. Santana still can't look up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Britt."

"It's okay," Brittany tells her, tightening her hold her on hand and coming to stand in front of her.

"But it's our first Valentine's Day in the city. I wanted it to be special. I made you get all dressed up."

A gloved finger tilts her chin up so that brown eyes lock with blue before Brittany is pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

"It will be special. Whatever we do will be special because we're together."

-x-

They end up getting take-out and changing into their pjs, cuddling in Brittany's room while marathoning Marvel movies and sharing a bottle of wine. It's nothing like the fancy night Santana had planned but Brittany seems more than happy and her disappointment slowly fades.

When Iron Man 3 ends Brittany pulls away from Santana and turns to look at her, a big grin on her face.

"I know we said we weren't going to do presents because we can acknowledge this greeting card holiday without contributing to our society's rampant consumerism, _but_…" Brittany bites her lip and Santana feels her heart flutter because it's so fucking cute, "I got you a present."

Brittany gets up and bounds over to her desk, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a small gift-wrapped package before sitting back down, this time across from Santana.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Brittany says to her, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek, then offering the gift to Santana.

The brunette feels her heart swell in her chest. Her fingers shake a little as she handles the package and carefully rips at the paper, and out of the corner of her eye she can see Brittany bouncing with excitement next to her.

Santana pulls away the paper and takes a sharp intake of breath, biting her lip to combat the flood of emotion threatening to overwhelm her.

Brittany bought her a stethoscope. A blue stethoscope.

"I know you won't be using it for a few years," Brittany rushes to explain, looking a little nervous at Santana's silence, "but you're going to be a great doctor and I wanted to get you something to show you how proud of you I am." Brittany waits for Santana to look up, watery brown eyes locking with fierce blue. "I'm _so_ proud of you for following your dreams, Santana. You're so brave and I know sometimes you doubt yourself because we all doubt ourselves, but I want you to know that I never will."

Santana feels a tear slide down her cheek and smiles, her heart so filled with love. This is all she's ever wanted. Someone to believe in her. Someone to be proud of her. And she knows that there's no one on earth as proud of her as Brittany. No one who believes in her as much.

She rushes forward and pulls Brittany into a fierce kiss, the blonde's arms settling around her back. When the kiss breaks they stay close, foreheads pressed together, big smiles on their faces.

"Thank you Britt. I love you."

Brittany pecks her lips again. "I love you."

-x-

A couple of hours later they're naked and sweaty and wrapped up in each other in Brittany's bed, pale fingers running along tan skin.

"You know I totally wouldn't object to a little doctor patient roleplay," Brittany says with a smirk. "Now that you've got the props to make it authentic."

Santana chuckles and kisses along Brittany's collarbone. "I knew there were ulterior motives."

"I'd be lying if I said I'd never fantasised about _Doctor Lopez_ wearing her stethoscope."

Brittany thrusts her knee against her and Santana hisses.

"_Only_ wearing her stethoscope."

.

.


End file.
